Light in the Darkness
by Macko
Summary: Harry doesn't have Dumbledore to help him anymore and Snape has gone bad. What will he do? He finds Mari, a clutzy troublemaker, who becomes his light in the darkness. Story includes all the usual characters! : Read and Review. I do accept flames. Enjoy!
1. Spell Gone Wrong

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything by J.K. Rowling, but the plot of this story and the new characters are mine. So DON'T STEAL! Okie dokie?  
  
Mari looked around at the devastation of her backyard. She walked around the upturned trees and dead flowers. The yard was a complete mud pit. She was lucky it was not raining. Carefully, she stepped over the trunk of a large tree, the large Oak which had been there as long as she could remember. Cringing, Mari made her way back to the house. When she arrived at the steps leading in, she carefully took off her shoes and left them at the bottom. Then, after awhile, she carefully tried to climb the stairs without making a sound. Much to her disappointment, a curly red- haired head came out the window.  
"MARIASHA!" Her mother screamed as she saw the devastation of the yard. "What have you done?" Her mother's face grew red from her bottled up anger. Mari tried to contain her shame as she finished walking up the stairs. "You have some explaining to do, oh, my poor petunias." Mari's mother whined as she disappeared back into the window.  
"Oh dear. Maybe next time I will try that spell somewhere else." She pocketed her wand into her jacket pocket and opened the door which led to where her mother was waiting. She could feel her mother's anger as she ascended the final stairs to the living room.  
"Mariasha, do you care to explain what happened to my poor garden?" Her mother's face should a kaleidoscope of emotions, sadness for the garden, anger for the destruction, and frustration at Mari.  
"I had a small problem with a spell. I know mother," Mari stopped her mother before she could interrupt. "I know I should have done it somewhere else and asked you first. But this spell has been on my mind for the last three weeks and I just had to do it. Though from the looks of things, I should probably have practiced it. But mother, please don't get so mad. All I have to do is a reverse spell; it should fix things right up!" Mari made to go down stairs again when her mother stopped her.  
"You are going to be expelled. You know you cannot do spells at home! I mean, we live around muggles, they are going to find out. I have no choice." Her mother looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Mother, no. I cannot leave you!" Mari began to cry, she had never left home before. Her school was just a few miles away and her mother took her there every day.  
"I am sorry. I have to send you to your grandfather's house. He is the only one who can take you. He can get you into another school somewhere in Europe. But you cannot return to the United States until you have completed two more years of school. Then, and only then, will you be able to return and not have your wand broken." Her mother's anger had vanished, and was replaced with a grievous sadness. It had been only a couple years since her father had died, and it would be extremely hard after Mari left.  
"Mother, I promise I will write to you everyday. But, will grandfather let me live with him?" Mari had never met any of her family. She had always lived in that one house since she had been born, and had never been very far from home.  
"He will. I sent him an owl a while ago explaining that you had had a warning about using magic at home. I just didn't know that it would be so soon that you would do it again." Mari's mother sat down on the sofa and looked at the small white room with meager decorations.  
"Mother, the last time I used magic at home was when I got a hold of your wand when I was three. Now I am sixteen, I would think it was not so soon." She shook her head at her mother. She had a thing for drama at times. Mari sat beside her mother and put her arms around her. She smiled at her and sighed.  
Her mother looked away from her and rose. She went to the closet and took out a large trunk which had been there as long as Mari could remember. "I used this when I went to school in England. You must use it now. And I will give you enough money to buy your school supplies. I would hate to burden your grandfather with such tedious tasks. You will have to leave tomorrow. I will buy you a plane ticket and arrange for someone to pick you up there."  
A moment later an owl appeared on the window ledge. Mari went over to the owl and took the note which was held within its talons. She read the inscription on the letter:  
  
Mariasha Woodson  
Living Room Sofa  
183 Blueberry Drive  
Bellingham, Washington  
  
When she opened the letter she read its contents aloud. "'On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I hereby inform you that in approximately forty eight hours your wand will be broken in half.'" Mari looked at her mother, but she had disappeared into the kitchen. When Mari followed her, she saw her mother on the phone ordering her plane ticket.  
Mari looked at the truck and approached it, leaving the note on the kitchen counter. She took hold of the handle on the top and dragged the trunk into her room where she began her packing.  
  
Her flight finally ended and Mari's headache stopped. She couldn't believe that muggles could travel in such a way. She stood and took her pack out of the overhead compartment and walked behind the other passengers that were getting off the airplane. She smiled at the stewardess and walked out the door. She sighed as she saw the many people at the end of the boarding tunnel.  
Looking around Mari could see people and families laughing, talking and smiling with each other. A pang went throughout her heart as she thought about her mother. Shaking away her glooms she followed the signs which showed her way out.  
Just before the doors there stood people with signs. Each one had different names on them. As Mari looked closer she saw one with her name on it. Cautiously she approached the man holding the sign.  
"Excuse me. I think I am the one you are looking for." Mari smiled at him and he looked at her funny.  
"This way, we must get your things." The man head back the way she came and Mari followed. He went to this spinning thing and people's trunks and suitcases fell from hole in the middle. When she saw her trunk she reached for it, but the man grabbed it before she could touch the handle.  
"Sorry miss, but it's my job." The man spoke as he headed towards the doors. Mari quickly followed him out to his car. It was long black car with many windows. He opened the back and put her trunk and pack inside. He then went to the door and opened it.  
"Thank you." Mari got into the car and looked around. It was completely empty except for many seats along the sides and a small box near her seat. When she opened the box she found a bottle of butterbeer and a glass. The black wall in front of her slowly went down to reveal the front driving part of the car.  
"That is for you miss, we a have awhile of driving before we get home. Go ahead and have a glass. I will put some music on if you want? Alright." At Mari's nod he turned on what seemed to be classical music. Once the music started the divider once again moved, but this time it rose and blocked the view of the driver once more.  
  
Once inside the large house which could be seen for a few kilometers before arriving Mari looked around in awe. It was a dark house with lots of reliefs carved on the walls.  
"Miss, your grandfather was unable to be home when you arrived. He sends his apologies and hopes that you would be soon ready to leave once more. School starts tomorrow and he wants you to go shopping for school supplies." The maid, Sandra, stood in front of her smiling.  
"Yes, I am ready to leave. To which school would I be going?"  
"Hogwarts, dear."


	2. Author's Note

Hello Everyone,

This is just a heads up.

I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while. My family is in the middle of a big-time move and for the last two months we have been sorting, tossing, cleaning, and selling . At the end of March, I am happy to announce that I will finally break this very long hiatus and will be updating ALL of my stories, yes ALL of my stories. Thank you to my steadfast readers.

Erin


End file.
